Naruto the most random gamer
by Phoenix lord of rebirth
Summary: When Naruto changes from being a good ninja to a great gamer.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix:hey guys just me here so thought I might post this while me and my family are getting ready for Halloween so in the words of a famous game character here we go.

Ps. Me and V.C. do not own anything.

Naruto The Most Random Gamer

This is the story of one interesting ninja the story of Naruto the most random gamer

Chapter 1 Re-enter Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto woke up on the day of the Genin Test, upon waking up he screamed "Yeah. This year I'm gonna pass the Genin test Ttebayo!" he then said in a more mature tone "I finally get to drop my mask this year." he then went to his closet and dug to the back, upon reaching the back he found a box and inside was a ninjato and some black Anbu ninja gear he then put the gear on then strapped the ninjato to his suit then proceeded to grab his kunai and shuriken pouch then put ten of each kind into Said pouch he left for the Academy.

The Academy:

After arriving he took a seat next to Sasuke who looked wide eyed at Naruto. "Dobe why are you dressed like that?" Sasuke asked "Orange clothing isn't a very smart idea for a ninja now is it?" Naruto replied "Since when do you dress smart?" Sasuke asked "Since I'm graduating this year" Sasuke then smirked then said "It's good to see your finally taking this siriusly (guess who.) Dobe" he said "Thank you Teme" Naruto said as the other students began to file into the room. Iruka came in and everyone was waiting for Sakura and Ino. As soon as Naruto felt the thundering in the ground he knew this was gonna be a long day. When Sakura and Ino ran into the room both screamed "I got here first!" As they were about to start arguing Naruto got up and told them "It doesn't matter you're both very late we would all like to pass this year so shut up and sit down now" he said letting out his killer intent. (Will be written as KI for easiness.) Iruka then turned to Naruto and said "thank you... Naruto?" Naruto said "your welcome Iruka sensei" Iruka said "Yes well everyone take your seats" Iruka said everybody took a seat and Iruka then passed out the written test. Naruto answered each question correctly including the bonus question. Next was the throwing weapons test. The first one up was Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed ten kunai and threw all ten of them directly at the bull's-eye on the training dummies chests "Next Uzumaki Naruto" said Iruka. As Naruto walked up to the stand he decided to go all out. Naruto grabbed his 10 shuriken and threw them all hitting what would have been a vital spot on every dummy. Then he threw is kunai landing them in the middle of the dummies faces. The others all laughed at the thought that he missed the targets. "Uh sensei would you check where I threw my weapons again please and check carefully." Iruka did so then paled and asked Naruto "Where you aiming for the targets?" Naruto replied "No sensei." After hearing this Iruka said "Naruto gets extra points for this," after being prodded for a few minutes he told the students why. "He may not have hit the target but he hit all the known human vital points for that he gets extra points." The final test was the ninjutsu portion and we all know how that turned out. (What? He can't win all the time… or can he;)) after failing Naruto went to Iruka and said "If I can get the bunshiin no jutsu down in three days can I graduate." Iruka took this into consideration and said "I suppose so."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Scroll

After Naruto left the Academy he went to see the Hokage "Naruto why are you here?" asked the Hokage "I came to ask you to help me learn the Bunshiin No Jutsu" Naruto said "I don't know are you certain?" the Hokage asked "I've never been more certain in my life" "Very well then we begin in a hour but first how about some ramen?" "Can we get some barbeque instead?" The Hokage was shocked "wh-what did you just ask?" "I said I'd like some BBQ I eat ramen all the time." The Hokage laughed "Very well BBQ it is then." After getting their BBQ and returning to the Hokage Tower the Hokage looked at Naruto with a sad look on his face "This was your father's I think you should have it now" The Hokage handed Naruto what most referred to as the sacred scroll of seals even though it was the Namikaze Scroll of Sealing "this was also meant to be given to you once you became a Genin it is a letter from your father explaining why he's not here anymore"

Later That Night.

Naruto was at home staring at the letter and scroll. After sitting for about ten more minutes he opened the letter.

My Son Naruto,

If you are reading this then I'm dead and my plan worked. This scroll contains all of the Namikaze family jutsu use it well. I hope you aren't mad at me and trust that you had a good life. Remember that no matter what path you take I will always be proud of you. I love you son.

Your father, Minato "Yellow Flash" Namikaze the fourth Hokage.

Ps. This seal contains the Uzumaki scroll of jutsu and my notes on my signature jutsu. It also will unlock all of your bloodlines.

After reading the letter Naruto bit his thumb and let some blood drip on the seal. He then proceeded to faint.

Naruto's mindscape:

Naruto awoke to find himself in a sewer. He heard crying behind him. As he turned around he noticed a cell door with his seal imprinted on it. Then he saw the source of the sound, a red haired woman with fox ears and nine fox tails. "What's wrong?" "I feel so terrible for my misdeeds I destroyed your village and killed many innocent people."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix: Hey guys kind of a long chapter.

V.C.: Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter.

Phoenix: Anyway Quote of the day is "the best way to predict the future is to create it." Abraham Lincoln

V.C.: disclaimer in the previous chapter.

"Don't cry." Naruto said. "But you hate me, I'm the reason everybody hates you and I'm the reason you get hurt all the time." She said while sobbing. She was surprised when she felt arms wrap around her and she instinctively moved closer to him. "I can't hate you if I don't know who or what you are so tell me about yourself and then I'll decide if I hate you or not." "Thank you Naruto-kun. Thank you for being so kind to me. I suppose I should start with who I am. I am the Kyuubi-no-Yoko." She said. "But I thought the Yondaime killed you." Naruto said. "No he didn't he sealed me into you, and for that I am truly sorry if it were not for me you would still have your parents." she said and began to cry again. "You don't seem like the kind to kill without reason. What made you attack Konoha?" he asked making her stop crying and look at him with sadness. "It was a man in a mask he used the sharingan on me and trapped me in a genjutsu. There was nothing I could do. I could see what was happening. I could even feel it all, but it was like I was watching from inside my own mind." she responded. "Then it's not your fault you had no control over your actions." he said. "Thank you Naruto-kun. In return for your kindness I would like to aid you." she said. "You don't have to Kyuu-chan." "But I want to it's the least I can do after all the torture you endured because of me." "OK how can you help me?" "I can teach you some jutsu only your parents knew. I can teach you how to use my yokai. I could even have you sign the kitsune summoning contract." "Wow there is a lot you can help me with. Thank you Kyuu-chan." Then a portal opened and Kyuubi said "Before you leave can you tear a corner off of the seal so we can talk without you needing to be here." "Ok Kyuu-chan." Naruto tore off a corner and then left.

 **line break**

Naruto awoke and decided to read the scroll of sealing first. He skimmed through untill he saw one that stood out "gamer-no-jutsu? Huh seems interesting." He used the jutsu and thought nothing happened until he found a book to his left.

 _Welcome to Naruto: The game._

 _Throughout your adventure you will use this hand book to see your stats, your party, your items, your achievements, your reputation,relationships, skill trees, bloodlines, affinities, and properties._

"Wow this is cool my life is a video game and I'm the main character." **"Why are you so excited when nothing drastic has happened?"** Kyuubi said. "Because my life is a video game." **"That doesn't answer my question."** "It increases my chances of success." **"Oh okay then."**

 **time skip the next day:**

Naruto walked down the street towards the hokage tower. When he arrived the hokage had to very quickly hide his little orange book. "N-Naruto you're um here kind of early. What do you need?" "Well Jiji I used this strange jutsu and now my life is a videogame." "What jutsu did you use?" "Game-no-jutsu." "Ah like father like son that was one of your fathers original jutsu." "Wow cool." "Yes well are you ready to begin training with the bunshiin" "Yes Jiji." "Well then let's begin. I believe I know why you can't use the regular bunshiin." "Really why?" "Simple you have too much chakra and too little control." "So what do I do." "Well there's another kind of bunshiin. It's called Kagebunshiin-no-jutsu." Naruto learned the jutsu then heard a bell and decided to check the book he opened it to the achievements and saw he got an achievement for learning the jutsu. The achievement gave him a skill point. So he went to the skill tree page and saw 7 skills to choose from basic stealth, basic genjutsu, basic ninjutsu, basic kenjutsu, basic shurikenjutsu, basic taijutsu, and basic senjutsu. He chose the genjutsu skill and closed the book. When he closed the book the hokage said they were done for the day. Naruto went home and checked his stats.

Naruto Uzumaki:

Lv: 1

Hp: 100/100

Chakra Points: 100/100

Sta: 100/100

Chakra Reserves Lv: 1

Dam Lv: 1

Defence Lv: 1

Strength Lv: 1

Sneak Lv: 5

Agility Lv: 5

Chakra Control Lv.: 1

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_Phoenix: Hey everyone it's been a while so as an apology we made a longer chapter for you guys._

 _V.C.: hope you enjoy it._

 _Phoenix: I'm very proud of how far we've come since we started in march of twenty fifteen._

 _V.C.: Hopefully we will be finishing some of our stories so we can get some new ones out to you._

 _Phoenix: When we started out we never knew we would have this many people following us and enjoying our stories._

 _V.C.: Thank you to anyone who follows or favorites any of our stories. It means a lot to us._

 _Phoenix:Well enough of this sappy stuff the quote of the day is Will Smith with "Don't ever let someone tell you that you can't do something. Not even me. You got a dream, you gotta protect it. When people can't do something themselves, they're gonna tell you that you can't do it. You want something go get it. Period." from The Pursuit of Happiness_

 _V.C.: That sounds interesting._

 _Phoenix: I love this movie it is one of my favorite Will Smith films and is a credit to him as an actor. This quote is one that I find inspiring because many of the people who know about our fanfictions say that I am incapable of writing a good story and this quote inspires me to continue as an author. I love what we do here on fanfiction and hope I can inspire at least one person to become an author as well. Nothing makes me feel better than getting a review or seeing that someone followed or favorited a story that we've worked on. Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart. I truly wish you all the best of luck in this new year._

 _V.C.: A wise man once said we can do anything we set our minds to and they were right. If you wanna write then write. Follow your dreams and give it your all. Happy newyear._

 _Phoenix: Well we tried to avoid the mushy stuff and we got pulled in anyway thank you to anyone who actually read all of this and please let us know what you think of the chapter. Thank you all once again and I hope you enjoy the story. The disclaimer is in a previous chapter. Happy newyear._

 **Previously:**

Naruto went home and checked his stats.

Naruto Uzumaki:

Lv: 1

Hp: 100/100

Chakra Points: 100/100

Sta: 100/100

Chakra Reserves Lv: 1

Dam Lv: 1

Defence Lv: 1

Strength Lv: 1

Sneak Lv: 5

Agility Lv: 5

Chakra Control Lv: 1

 **Now:**

Seeing his stats Naruto decided he had a long way to go. He decided to check his skills next.

Taijutsu Lv: 1

Genjutsu Lv: 1

Ninjutsu Lv: 1

Shurikenjutsu Lv: 2

Shapeshift Lv: 10

Shadow Clones Lv: 1

Kyuubi Chakra Lv: 1

He saw his abilities and grinned at how high his shapeshift was. He decided to visit Kyuubi in order to ask about her chakra.

 **Naruto's mindscape:**

He entered the area of the sewer Kyuubi was caged in and decided to make it look like a forest.

Now standing in a clearing next to a pond he saw Kyuubi. He called her over and said "Hi." "Hello Naruto" Kyuubi said. "What does Kyuubi Chakra mean?" "It means when you need it you can call on my chakra. At level one you can access one tail of my chakra. As you gain levels you gain access to more chakra." How do I know I'm accessing your chakra?" "You will enter Kyuubi Form." "Kyuubi Form?" "You will find out later." "You said something last time about the kitsune contract." "Yes I want you to sign it so you can summon my clan." "Ok I'll sign it." Naruto said. She summoned the contract and he bit his thumb and signed his name. "Now you will exit your mindscape and use the summoning jutsu to call a member of my clan." He nodded and faded out of his mindscape.

 **Naruto's Room:**

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He stood up and performed the summoning jutsu. With a poof of smoke a small black fox appeared. " **Hello My name is Kory. What's yours?"** It said in a feminine voice. "My name is Naruto." " **So why did you summon me?"** "Kyuubi said to." Anger flashed in her eyes and she said " **How do you know Kyuubi-sama?"** "She's sealed inside me." " **WHAT!" 'Naruto let me talk to her.'** Kyuubi said in his mind. 'How?' Naruto asked. ' **Just think I give Kyuubi permission to speak using my body.'** He did so and Kyuubi said in Naruto's body " **Kory calm down it's not his fault." "But Kyuubi-sama he's the reason you haven't returned." "No it is my own fault for letting Madara Uchiha sign the summoning contract." "Then why haven't you returned." "Because Madara used the Sharingan on me so I would attack konoha and because of this the Hokage's have had to seal me into newborns." "I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama It's just been a long time and mother misses her sister." "Tell your mother I miss her too, and what have I told you about calling me Kyuubi-sama." "Sorry Aunty bye."** With that the young kitsune disappeared. Naruto found himself in control of his body again and asked Kyuubi 'Who's Madara Uchiha?' ' **A terrible man who made me do terrible things.'** 'Ok.' Naruto thought. Naruto decided to leave it be and ask later. He went to bed so he could wake up early the next morning.

 **The next day:**

Naruto awoke at 6:00. He wasn't due to arrive at the academy until 8. He decided to read some of the scroll his father left him. He learned how to use the Karyuendan no jutsu and Suiryuendan no jutsu. He checked the clock and saw that it was 7:40 and decided to leave for the academy.

 **The academy:**

Naruto got to the academy at 7:56. Iruka arrived two minutes later. Iruka was surprised to see Naruto get there earlier than him. "Hey Iruka-sensei." Naruto said "Hello Naruto." Iruka said. "I learned a clone jutsu." "Ok, well let's see it then." Naruto performed the Shadow clone jutsu and in a poof of smoke there were ten more of him. Iruka stared wide eyed and asked Naruto where he learned it from. "I learned it from Jiji. It's one of my family's techniques and I know who my dad is now." "Oh good for you Naruto. As a reward for learning not only a clone jutsu, but the most powerful I am giving you my hitai-ate and you graduate. Congratulations and good luck in your career as a shinobi." After tying the hitai-ate to his forehead Naruto gave Iruka a hug and left.

 **One week later:**

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at the same time and sat next to each other at the front of the room. "What are you doing here Dobe?" Sasuke asked. "I learned a type of clone jutsu and Iruka-sensei passed me." Naruto responded tapping his finger on his hitai-ate. "About damn time." Sasuke said. "So one orphan to another, how are you Sasuke?" Naruto asked sincerely. "Honestly since it happened I feel like I'll never be able to kill Itachi. A part of me doesn't want to after all he's the only member of my family left. How are you Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I never got to meet my parents. In fact I only just last week learned who my dad was." Naruto replied. "Who was he?" Sasuke asked. "The Yondaime Hokage." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he asked "Really?" "Yeah." Naruto said. "Ok. I'm sorry for being a dick." Sasuke said. "Don't apologise just be better." Naruto replied. While the two were talking the other students arrived the last two made both Sasuke and Naruto get evil smiles as they decided to mess with Ino and Sakura. They walked over to Hinata and Naruto asked if she would help them prank the pink haired banshee and golden nokage. She agreed and they told her their plan. As she heard the plan she grew a smile and chuckled. With the plan laid out Sasuke and Hinata walked past Ino and Sakura holding hands. Ino and Sakura looked on shocked and angry. As they reached the front row Sasuke and Hinata parted hands and separated to their seats. Hinata waved at Sasuke and blew him a kiss. Sakura and Ino stared in horror as this happened and were silent. When Iruka arrived everyone was in their seats. "Ok everyone today we will tell you what your teams are. Team 1 will be…" Naruto Sasuke, and Hinata dozed off until team 7 was called "Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi. With the teams sorted the new teams went to lunch and waited to meet their senseis.

 **To be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Phoenix: Hey. Hi. How's it going.**

 **V.C.: Long time since last chapter.**

 **Phoenix: I need coffee.**

 **V.C.: Then go get some while I do the quote**

 ***Phoenix left the room***

 **V.C.: Today's quote is**

" **Heeeres Johnny"**

 **-Jack Nicholson- the Shining.**

 ***Phoenix returns with coffee***

 **Phoenix: Here I got you one.**

 **V.C.:Thanks. Do the disclaimer.**

 **Phoenix: Disclaimer is in a previous chapter.**

 **Previously:**

"Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team eight will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Sakura Haruno your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Team 9 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Ino Yamanaka your sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." With the teams sorted the new teams went to lunch and waited to meet their senseis.

 **Now:**

Naruto decided to check the guide to see if there was anything he could do. He saw a page labeled _Quests._ He turned to the page and read the first quest it said "Quest: Meet your sensei" He smiled as he knew he would accomplish this quest soon. He saw another section of the book labeled _Settings._ He opened this section and saw a setting called _Notifications_. This setting was turned off. He turned it on and a pop up window appeared in front of him.

" _ **Side-Quest:**_

 _ **Train at least one skill while waiting for your sensei.**_

 _ **Rewards:**_

 _ **+500 Experience**_

 _ **+1 to Taijutsu**_

 _ **+1 to Ninjutsu**_

 _ **+1 to Chakra Control**_

 _ **+150 Ryo**_

 _ **+1 skill point**_

 _ **Bonus objective:**_

 _ **Train at least two skills**_

 _ **Bonus rewards:**_

 _ **+250 Experience**_

 _ **+1 to Taijutsu**_

 _ **+1 to Ninjutsu**_

 _ **+1 to Chakra Control**_

 _ **+300 Ryo**_

 _ **+2 skill points**_

 _ **Accept. Decline.**_ "

Naruto tapped accept and checked his skills to see which needed the most training. He decided _Taijutsu_ and _Ninjutsu_ were his primary focus for the moment. "Hey Sasuke let's train while we wait" Naruto said. "Alright why not. What're we training in?" Sasuke asked. "Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." Naruto replied. "I can help you with that." Sasuke said. "I-I can o-offer to a-aid both of you in c-chakra control." Hinata said shyly. "Thanks Hinata. Hey you guys wanna grab some ramen after we meet our sensei?" "Sorry clan business maybe next time." Sasuke said. "Y-yes I'd l-like t-that very m-much." Hinata said. The group trained together for 2 hours and finally Kakashi arrived. Naruto saw a popup and it read

" _ **Quest completed.**_

 _ **Bonus Objective completed.**_

 _ **Rewards:**_

 _ **\+ 750 Exp.**_

 _ **+2 to Taijutsu**_

 _ **+2 to Ninjutsu**_

 _ **+2 to Chakra Control**_

 _ **+450 Ryo**_

 _ **+3 skill points.**_

Naruto smirked and tapped on the popup to make it go away. He then saw another popup. It read:

" _ **Level Up:**_

 _ **+100 max hp**_

 _ **+100 max cp**_

 _ **+100 max sta.**_

 _ **+1 chakra reserves**_

 _ **+1 dam**_

 _ **+1 def**_

 _ **+1 str**_

 _ **+1 snk**_

 _ **+1 agi**_

 _ **+1 Chakra Control**_

 _ **+1 skill point**_

 _ **+2 ability points"**_

Naruto then opened the menu and checked his abilities.

" _ **Abilities:**_

 _ **Taijutsu: Lv. 3**_

 _ **Genjutsu: Lv. 1**_

 _ **Ninjutsu: Lv. 3**_

 _ **Shurikenjutsu: Lv. 2**_

 _ **Shapeshift: Lv. 10**_

 _ **Shadow Clones: Lv. 1**_

 _ **Kyuubi Chakra: Lv. 1**_

 _ **Available Abilities:**_

 _ **Izanami's Cloak:**_

 _Ability to see through and later on control shadows._

 _ **Shinigami's Sight:**_

 _Allows the user to see their opponent's health bar._

 _ **Yami's Grace:**_

 _Grants the user the ability to gain health by defeating enemies while in stealth._

 _ **Kaminarijin's Chosen:**_

 _Gives the user better control of lightning chakra._

Naruto looked at his abilities and chose Kaminarijin's Chosen and Shinigami's Sight. He then opened the menu to his skills.

" _ **Skills:**_

 _ **Basic Taijutsu.**_

 _ **Weak Genjutsu.**_

 _ **Novice Ninjutsu.**_

 _ **Basic Shurikenjutsu.**_

 _ **Apprentice Shapeshift.**_

 _ **Basic Cloning.**_

 _ **Basic Kitsune Summoning.**_

 _ **Available skills:**_

 _ **Raiton Jutsu (1pt):**_

 _Lightning jutsu comes more naturally._

 _ **Katon Jutsu (1pt):**_

 _Fire jutsu comes more naturally._

 _ **Suiton Jutsu (1pt):**_

 _Water jutsu comes more naturally._

 _ **Doton Jutsu (1pt):**_

 _Earth jutsu comes more naturally._

 _ **Fuuton Jutsu (1pt):**_

 _Air jutsu comes more naturally._

 _ **Fuinjutsu (2pts):**_

 _The art of sealing._

 _ **Lockpicking (2pts):**_

 _The skill to pick locks._

 _ **Crafting (2pts):**_

 _Produces new items out of materials spent to make them._

 _ **Senjutsu (2pts):**_

 _Healing jutsu_

 _ **Kenjutsu (2pts):**_

 _The art of weapon use._

Naruto looked at his skills and chose Crafting, Katon and Raiton Jutsu. He turned to Kakashi and said "What took so long?" "I stopped at the ramen shop." Kakashi responded. "Huh. Alright well then I suppose we should introduce ourselves." Naruto said. "Yep now let's hear your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals. Starting with hm Blondie." Kakashi said. "It's Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze NOT Blondie. I like ramen, Hokage-jiji, training, and my precious people. I dislike people who are judgmental, the five minutes it takes to make ramen, and rude people. My hobbies are video games and training. My dream is to be the greatest ninja in Konoha." Naruto said. "Alright Duck-butt." Sasuke gave him a look that would put a short purple haired girl who hates the world to shame. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I like video games and eating udon. I dislike fan-girls, and people who put me on a pedestal. My hobbies are playing video games, reading and honing my skills. My goal is to reform my clan." "Ok. Snow White." Kakashi said. "I-I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga. I l-like m-my family, cinnamon buns, and p-people with d-determination. I d-dislike the caged-bird seal, p-people w-who take my cinnamon buns, and t-the Hyuuga c-council. M-my hobbies are p-practicing the jyuken and b-baking cinnamon buns. M-my d-dream is to m-marry a certain p-person." Hinata said looking at Naruto with a blush growing the more she spoke. "Okay you three let's meet here at 5 am tomorrow for our first meeting as a team. As a note do not eat breakfast." with that Kakashi shunshined away.

 **Ichiraku Ramen 10 Minutes Later:**

"Hey Teuchi-jiji 2 bowls of ramen for me and my teammate." Naruto said as him and Hinata walked in. "Alright Naruto I'm assuming when you say teammate you passed your test." Teuchi said as he set down the ramen. "Yup." Naruto said smugly. Teuchi smiled wickedly and turned to Ayame and said "Pay up," She glared and handed him a bag of coins and he said "Easiest 100 Ryo I've ever made." "Don't forget my cut old man." Naruto said. Teuchi grumbled and handed half the bag to Naruto. Naruto and Hinata had a very enjoyable lunch and Naruto decided to walk her home. When they arrived at the entrance to the Hyuga compound Hinata gathered her nerves and kissed Naruto on the cheek and headed inside. Naruto was shocked and saw a text box appear with the words:

" _ **Date success: Hinata relationship increase by 15 points."**_

Naruto stared for a moment before he decided this would be a good thing and went home. Along the way he saw a text box appear in front of the clothing store.

" _ **Side quest:**_

 _Kill the rats_ _ **.**_

 _ **Rewards:**_

 _ **100 Exp.**_

 _ **250 Ryo.**_

 _ **+20 to clothing shop reputation.**_

 _ **Accept/Decline"**_

Naruto accepted the quest went down to the basement of the clothing shop and came face to face with a dog sized rat. The rat had a green bar above its head with the words

 _Vermin lv. 2_

 _Hp. 100/100_

Naruto looked at the Vermin and pulled out a kunai throwing it and hitting the Vermin in the side. Its health dropped to 75. The Vermin reared up and scratched Naruto on the chest. Naruto looked up and suddenly he could see his own health bar flashing in front of him with the numbers 150/200 he looked at the Vermin and decided to summon a kitsune. He performed the jutsu and in a poof Kory appeared once more. " **What did you summon me for?"** She said. "Fighting giant rats." Naruto replied. " **Alright. Why not."** Kory said. Naruto then saw a popup.

" _ **Invite Kory the Fox to join a Party?**_

 _ **Accept/Decline"**_

Naruto pressed accept and Kory gasped. " **What's this?"** Kory asked. "Just tap accept." Naruto deadpanned. " **Alright. Whoa your life is a videogame. That's so cool."** She said. "That's what I said." Naruto shouted. The two then turned to the Vermin.

 **To be Continued...**

 **Naruto Uzumaki: Lv. 2**

 **Exp: 100/1100**

 **Ryo: 850**

 **HP:150/200**

 **CP:200/200**

 **STA:200/200**

 **CR: Lv. 2**

 **DAM: Lv. 2**

 **DEF: Lv. 2**

 **STR: Lv. 2**

 **SNK: Lv. 6**

 **AGI: Lv. 6**

 **CC: Lv. 4**

 **Abilities:**

 **Taijutsu: Lv. 3**

 **Genjutsu: Lv. 1**

 **Ninjutsu: Lv. 3**

 **Shurikenjutsu: Lv. 2**

 **Shapeshift: Lv. 10**

 **Shadow Clones: Lv. 1**

 **Kyuubi Chakra: Lv. 1**

 **Shinigami's Sight: Lv.1**

 **Kaminarijin's Chosen: Lv.1**

 **Skills:**

 **Basic Taijutsu.**

 **Weak Genjutsu.**

 **Novice Ninjutsu.**

 **Basic Shurikenjutsu.**

 **Apprentice Shapeshift.**

 **Basic Cloning.**

 **Basic Kitsune Summoning.**

 **Basic Raiton Jutsu.**

 **Basic Katon Jutsu.**

 **Basic Crafting.**


End file.
